sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo (マイティー・ザ・アルマジロ, Maitī za Arumajiro) is an anthropomorphic eastern armadillo, and an explorer who travels with Ray the Flying Squirrel. He is a known ally of Sonic the Hedgehog, good friend of Knuckles the Echidna, and a long time acquaintance of the Chaotix. Despite the two both being representatives of different animal species, both Mighty and Sonic look very similar in their appearance, abilities and both of them being unexpectedly fast. "We change what we can. We manage what we cannot." :—Mighty the Armadillo. Appearance :Voice actor: Seth Green (English), Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) :Voice actor (young): Not Known (English), Yūsuke Numata (Japanese) Mighty's fur body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up. Mighty's ears are side facing the funnel-shaped like real-life's armadillo. Mighty's skin color along with ears, mouth, arms and belly is yellowish-tan. In the Young Days In some areas, Mighty bears resembles to the Sonic the Hedgehog, main character of the series. Both got interconnected, cartoonish, circular eyes with black pupils, both have white gloves with sock-like cuffs and red shoes with white socks. In fact, Mighty's shoes were almost identical to Sonic's ones, as sneakers were red with white socks and white straps without golden buckles. Later his shoes were slightly altered in, as a pair of shoes are red, having white socks and white shoe soles. Instead of straps, Mighty's shoes have white overlay lines. In Present Time He has a black nose that is somewhat longer and more pointed than Sonic's and he has light blue eyes. For attire, he wears large black, red, and brown boots, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. Possible Future Gallery Personality In the past, Mighty is described as gentle and caring pacifist, only using his strength and fighting abilities when there is no other option. He loves to travel, and his dream is to journey to all places of the world. Mighty enjoys forest bathing, likes peace and nature, and detests violence. Mighty is a heroic individual who wants to help everyone he can, not unlike Sonic. However, Mighty's great strength is a source of some paranoia, as he is afraid of losing control and hurting someone. This provides him with something of a temper, which grows more prevalent when he feels helpless. Like Sonic, he tends to take more upon himself than is sensible, though he also appears to possess a high sense of decorum. Relationships Friends/Allies *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Matilda the Armadillo (Sister) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Adopted younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt Abilities and Powers Like most characters in the series, Mighty has some super speed. Mighty can use the Spin Attack, where Mighty curls up into a compact ball and rolls into enemies. He also has the Spin Jump, during which Mighty jumps into the air as a ball. Mighty has the Spin Dash (originally named the "Super Spin Dash") as well, which allows him to charge up a Spin Attack from a standing position, and then shoot off towards enemies. Mighty's unique move was a wall kick that let him kick off a wall, gaining some height and letting him traverse up shafts as long as the walls are close enough to each other. Despite his namesake, Mighty possesses incredible super strength, enough to let him hurl E-113 Xi with one hand and match even the strength of Nightmare Sonic the Werehog. He is also quite durable as he could a severe beating from Nightmare Sonic and get right back up and continue fighting him on even grounds. Mighty can also curl up into a ball for defense. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Spin Attack *Spin Jump *Spin Dash *Wall Kick Skills *Super Strength *Hand-to-hand combat *Enhanced durability Miscellaneous Skills History Past A student of Moss the Sloth, Mighty previously worked with Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix. He and his friend Ray the Flying Squirrel went on a number of adventures together, with one such adventure taking them far away from Angel Island at the time of the Shattered World Crisis. When the planet broke up, Mighty and Ray did their best to help out, but Mighty felt frustrated by his inability to do more. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Armadillos Category:Males Category:Heroes